In Tartarus
by Lovingbooks4ever
Summary: Here i narrate what could have happened to them in Tartarus and the rest did, there are going to be many chapters. Everyone is desperate, there is no hope but sth strage happens and gives a twist to the story, xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Percabeth4ever

Hi, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, SO DON'T BE RUDE ON ME! I LOVE PERCY JACKSON, XOXO

POV LEO:

Desperate. That was the only thing I could think. I felt sooo bad for Percy and Anabeth. Why

did this happen to them?! They were the strongest and smartest demigod, but Jason was the

one who felt worst…It wasn't completely his fault. Maybe she should have paid more

attention, but he was busy, so it doesn't matter now. The fact was that we were all sat in the

Argo II. We were talking about what to do about the doors.

-If Percy and Anabeth are still alive, maybe they could help us!-said Frank

-But the problem is that if they help us, one of them will have to stay…..- Nico

- It's my entire fault! I could have saved them! Now one of them will have to stay, and I'm

pretty sure it will be Percy- Jason

-Silence, I feel someone trembling! OMG, it can't be real!-Nico

-What happened?- Everyone

-I stopped feeling Percy…..

-Are you sure?

Suddenly, he had a blackout. He fell down and started trembling…..

In an hour I will upload the next chapter, I know it's pretty short, but the next one will be longer! Please review and recommend

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part! Hope you like it, XOXO

POV Jason:

We waited and waited when suddenly, HE WOKE UP. He was as white as a paper, we were all waiting to hear what he was going to tell us.

-I FELT….-Nico

-Calm down, what did you feel and tell us everything- Piper

-Okayyyyy, I was thinking of my sister Bianca when I felt a strange force, and a voice was calling me…I tried to recognize the voice, and it looked like the voice of Percy and….-

-Nico, are you okay?- Jason

-Yes, I was just thinking of something… The voice were mixed up, I think the voices were from Percy and Luke! It's strange, because I stopped feeling Percy for a moment, and then he came back..Maybe I'm tired, I will go to bed, GOOD NIGHT!

Some hours later, we were still talking about what to do… We decided to wait, we wanted to send an Iris message, but there wasn't ani light or water in Tartarus.. Anyway, we tried

-Okay, so has has water?-Piper ( Hazel raises her hand)- Please Jason, do the honour..

We did and what we saw wasn't nice. We saw Anabeth and Percy. Anabeth was really tired, and Percy was helping her walk.. That was sooo sad and painful. Also, we saw that they suddenly stopped walking and their mouth popped out. We couldn't see very well through the mist, but we saw two blonde people. ONE LOOKED LIKE A GIRL, BUT THE OTHER ONE, LOOK LIKE AND OLDER BOY, we tried to call Percy and Anabeth, but they didn't her us. When a black cloud covered them and we heard screamingssss. The Iris message cut.

-OMG, what happened, what were those screamings, who were those blonde people?-Frank

-I don't know what to do now, there is NO way we can talk again to them…- Jason

-At least we know they are alive!-Piper

- Yeah, you are right, I hope they are okay..-Hazel

-Guys, I have something to tell you, the reason why…..-Jason

KABOOMMMM! This is what we heard in the dinning room, it came from outside, when suddenly, the Argo II started sinking, in a few minutes there was a flood, we got up Nico, told him what happened, and escaped from the boat. We didn't know what o do when Hermes appeared….

THANKS GOD HE RESCUED US! HE TOOK US AND GAVE US A LIFT TO THE NEAREST ISLAND! WE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO THANK HIM. WE WERE GOING TO BE SAFE FOR SOME TIME….

DAYS PASSES QUICKLY, without news about them when something we didn't expect happened.

It was a common day we were in the streets looking for information about these place when we saw a black cloud. It covered all the street, it was like the mist we saw in the Iris tried to walk further to see it better but we couldn't… Jason was really moody today because of Percy and Anabeth, so with all his force he blew up all the mist and what we saw wasn't nice! It was a woman made of rubbish, it was hid as fast as we could so she didn't see us…

We saw that she was angry and was talking to someone, it looked like a blond boy, even the same as in Tartarus….

-You must be kidding, it's the same boy- Said Jason so loud that they heard us!

Chaannnnn, Hope you like it guys! Please reviewwwww, thanks to obsessivebookdiva!

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your supporting, especially to obsessivebookdiva! Please read her stories, XOXO

POV Piper:

OMG Jason, why did you say it so loud?! I just want to kill you. However, you are my boyfriend and I love you, jajajajaj. The blond boy and Gaea turned round and they obviously saw us! Great, what else was going to happen?

-Jason, would you do a tornado for me, Nico please distract them with Hazel, Frank transform into a jaguar, while I try to charm speak the blond boy-Piper, my plan wasn't so bad, we were in a hurry!

If we had had Percy and Anabeth we could have won in a split second, but that wasn't going to happen. In my plan I didn't include Leo because I knew that ah he hated Gaea he already had a plan, and a GOOD one! He hid behind a tree and threw them fire balls, it worked. The charm speak also worked because as the demigod blonde boy was tired I could see he was really weak.

So I set him to a little nap, I think that was marvelous because he had a sword, and a very powerful one! Now Gaea was alone and we were 6 VS. One (but she was powerful). The thing was that we kind of "win" because we all attacked at the same time and in one split moment that she distracted BOOM, WE RAN AWAY! WE LEFT HER ALONE AND REALLY ANGRYY. We sent an Iris message to Chiron telling him that we were kind of okay and that we needed a new boat.

In less than an hour, a big boat arrived to the island, it was HUGE! It was really comfortable, and we set to the Doors of Death. Obviously, it wasn't as simple as you imagine... We had difficult tasks, we hurt, we had difficulties but in the end we arrived…. What I saw wasn't the thing I would like to…

HAHAHAH, YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE RECOMMEND AND FOLLOW AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWWWW! THANKS, XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

I know that I haven't uploaded more chapters for 2 weeks. I'm really sorry, I want you to know that I only continue this fan fiction for 2 people: obsessivebookdiva and my BFF that gave me encourage to continue. XOXO

POV: Frank

For some time, we were relaxed and calm. Obviously Leo was the only one who wasn't relaxing for 2 matters: first, he had to drive the boat and second, now he felt better and with more energy because of we "won" Gaea. He felt pretty good. You wouldn't believe what happened next. Suddenly, we heard the noise of the kind of a horse, and you wouldn't imagine who appeared…. IT WAS GROVER! WE WERE STUNNED TO SEE HIM, OUR MOUTHS POPPED OUT BECAUSE OF THE SURPRISE!

Hi everyone, they sent m…- Grover couldn't finish the phrase because we hugged him and almost left him without air.

Thank god you came! Please tell us what's on in the camp-Piper

Okay, we are really sad for Percy and Anabeth, catch the flag isn't the same without them. Now Percy's cabin is alone and we feel so bad that we tell them not to the clear up the room because there are a lot of Percy's things inside and we want them that when he comes back, to see that everything is the same as he left. Also, in catch the flag, as Anabeth did every plan, now Malcolm did the plans. But the aren't as great as her , I feel really tired, I will go to bed.-Grover

And with that phrase, he left…

So, what did you think? Should I continue? Please, I need you to know what you think! Leave reviews and recommend the you like it?Hate it? Why?

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately, these chapters are going to be the end of the story . I'm sorry, but I don't have enough time with school and other activities! Hope you like it! Please review! It's very useful to me! If you want my story to last more just comment and I will make an effort!

POV: Anabeth

Dark, that was what I was thinking…. My ankle hurt so badly! And Percy was awful. Thank God he is still alive! The fact is that we were without hope, when 2 blonde people reached us and helped us stand up! At first, I didn't realize who they were, but then I saw him! YOU MUST BE KIDDING! First, he was really kind, then he betrayed us and was about to kill us and now he was helping us! REALYY?! This MUST be a joke! IT WAS LUKE!

What are you doing here?-I told him in a rude manner and stood up myself without his help.

Well, it's a LONG story but I will resume it: I'm REALLY sorry for what I did to you in the past, so what a better way than helping you get out of Tartarus? I will understand if you don't believe me but….. Ask Angela! I helped her come here to rescue you with me; I have been really nice to her-Luke

MMMMMMM, I don't know if believe in Luke. He is really handsome now, but I don't know! (Anabeth thinking)

Luke, this is something I have to talk about with Anabeth. Next time, BE AWARE, BECAUSE IF YOU HURT US, YOU WILL SUFFER AND I MEAN IT!-Percy.

I talked with Percy for a few minutes He said that we would be with Luke and Bianca for some time until our friends arrived. But we had to be aware and sleep with opened eyes.

Bianca, you don't know how much Nico misses you! He is ALWAYS TALKING about you! How did you trust Luke?-Percy

Okay, at first I thought he was a liar, but then a sign in his eyes told me that I was wrong. He was REALLY sorry for what he did.-Bianca

Bianca looked like strange! She talked in a different way, but she couldn't be lying.

Luke, you look like you haven't been starving for food! Where did you get it from?-Percy

_Author's note: Please read again the second chapter and you will understand what I'm talking about! The blonde boy… with Gaea._

Luke at this moment, didn't know what to answer, but Angela saved him

He had some fruit in his pocket he had recollected a LONG time ago! It wasn't delicious but it was something.

CHAN, CHAN! I think the story is turning out good! PLEASE REVIEW; I NEED TO KNOW IF I CONTINUE A LITTLE BIT MORE, OR IF I QUIT! REVIEWWWWW,XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to booksarelaw, I think there will be about 4 or 5 more chapters and then, it will be the . I'm sorry but not many people read it and I have realized that maybe I'm not so good at writing as I thought. Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE, THE ONLY THING I'M ASKING YOU IS TO REVIEW! IT HELPS ME A LOT! If you want me to continue just review and I will see…..

Percy's Pov

UGHHHHHHH, LUKE. I couldn't ask for more bad things to happen! I don't know if I can trust him, but that doesn't matter now. The fact is Anabeth, I saw that she felt something for him. After all that happened to us….. How much did we suffer for Luke?

The plan was that Luke and Angela would help us get out of Tartarus. I hoped it was true, because how could I been so idiot? Now, I miss Anabeth. I will never Forgive Luke… Let's get back to the present.

Are you hungry- Luke

No, I have eaten recently. Obviously that I'm hungry…...-Percy

What about Kronos? Is he around-Anabeth

I don't know, let's talk about other things. How are your friends, are they okay?-Luke

They were but know they are looking for us…-

Ahhhhh, I'm sorry you are here! It's horrible-Bianca

Mmmm, I'm sleepy, why don't we take a rock nap- Percy

Okay-Luke

We all set to sleep, except for me. I wanted to see what was Luke doing, if he did mysterious movements or something. I think he acted normally,he was okay, he was getting brighter, there was trush around him….. WAIT, TRASH?! I WAS ABOUT TO GET UP WHEN EVERYTHING WENT BLACK. THE LAS THING I HEARD WAS A HORRIBLE LAUGH AND ANABETH SHOUTING… WHAT HAVE I DONE?

Okay, I will leave you imagine what happened to them. I will try upload as soon as possible! Please Review! And thanks to books are law! Read her stories they are awoseme!

XOXO


End file.
